Promesa de la rosa
by nekatenoh396
Summary: "una historia de un amor negado por la vida pero...al final de cuentas AMOR"


"Promesa de la rosa"  
Viernes 13  
5:20 am  
Como siempre mi celular toca la alarma ya la eh escuchado pero no quiero despertar apago la alarma y trato de dormir, cinco minutos mas tarde un destello de luz y las noticias a todo volumen aparecen en mi televisor, gruñó ante esto y me doy la vuelta para seguir durmiendo asi pasa hasta que a lo lejos escucho mi nombre ago casó omiso y sigo durmiendo no se cuanto paso hasta que escuche -HARUKA YA SON LAS 6:20- con la voz mas ronca de lo común y fuerte respondo -SI TÍA YA VOY!- esto me recordó al día de ayer que paso casi lo mismo solo que me pare de un brinco y me metí a bañar rápido. Pero hoy, hoy fue diferente me levante como tortuga hice mi cama, saque mi ropa, mi uniforme y me fui a bañar me tarde como diez minutos en el agua, salí y me fui a mi cuarto me peine mi cabello y en eso empiezo a sentir una lágrima en mi mejilla una gran tristeza me invade el alma me quedo pensando en como sería mi muerte, salgo a tomar aire fresco y una ráfaga de viento me acaricia, siento escalofríos y me meto a mi casa.  
Despierto a mi mama que de mala gana se levanta se pone su usual abrigo negro, sonrio melancólicamente al sentir que nunca la volveré a ver; me paso a tomar un poco de enjuague bucal y lo que nunca e hecho despierto a mi hermano -Saint adiós échale ganas a la escuela te quiero- le doy un besó y salgo de su cuarto, al pasar junto a mi tia le digo - ya me voy tia des pídeme de mis abuelos y mis primas adiós- ella que hacia su desayunó,se voltea y me dice -cuídate hija nos vemos al rato que dios te acompañe- al escuchar esto un nudo se me hace en la garganta, cuando ya iba a salir de la casa regreso, le doy un beso y un abrazo a mi tia ella se queda sorprendida pero me sonrie salgo rápido para alcanzar a mi madre en todo el camino no hablamos pero yo...yo lloraba sentía la presencia de algo a mi lado, cuando llegamos a la estación me dio un beso y me dio las bendiciones -nos vemos al rato- me dijo yo lance una pequeña risa fingida -adiós- me subo al taxi, el vehículo arranca y poco a poco desaparece la figura de mi madre.  
En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegue a la escuela veo a mis compañeros y empieza la primera hora -hey Tenoh hazte un poco para adelante- no respondo y lo hago -bien alumnos saquen su libreta hoy se realizará el examen bimestral - yo solo reprimo las lagrimas y saco mi libreta contesto el cuestionario -recuerden que hoy termino de calificar el cuadro para evaluarlos y por favor pasen del 20 al 41- tome mi libreta y pase -numero de lista- dijo amable mi profesora, sin gano y en susurro -41- la profesora me vio y me dijo -perdon- y solamente hice una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa -41-yo tome asiento y seguí en el cuestionario, asi se paso la clase -hola- me saluda mi mejor amigo -hola ¿que cuentas?- me estuvo diciendo de todo lo que paso con su novia, la segunda hora se paso rápido y llego la tercera otra vez el dolor me invadió y esta vez no lo aguante -no me siento bien profesora puedo ir al baño?- ella me vio era raro que yo quisiera salir de su clase -si- sin mas salí con paso decidido y me llege al baño.  
Cuando salí de un cubículo me lave las manos y luego la cara... me veo al espejo y me digo -que me pasa- una sombra se forma a mi lado... era una sombra negra seguí observándome y puse mi mano en el espejo, cerré los ojos y después de un rato los abri ahora ya no había una sombra negra, ahora era una chica linda, el pelo aguamarina,ojos azules, piel blanca y linda sonrisa, supuse que era una chica nueva en la escuela y quería pasar a lavarse las manos, y después me puso su mano en mi hombro, me sorprendí -tranquila haru yo estaré contigo pronto...pronto volveremos a estar juntas- me da una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla y lentamente me besa la mejilla yo cerré los ojos y desapareció como el humo me enjuague la cara y ahora con una sonrisa de intriga y sorpresa regrese a la clase -ya se siente mejor?- pregunta mi maestra -si profesora por cierto- me acercó a ella -quiere que le valla a abrir la puerta?- ella sonrio - si por favor- tome asiento y segi con mi día.  
Paso la clase como el agua al correr -vamonos Tenoh- yo no dije nada solo me levante y seguí a la profesora estuvimos hablando y una pregunta me detuvo en seco -porque estas triste?- yo no supe en que momento mi voz se me fue -yo...yo...no lo se- dije con voz temblorosa -tengo...tengo miedo profesora- ella se sorprendió -miedo ¿tu? Tenoh no lo puedo creer-un minuto huno de silencio -si de algo sirve todo va a estar bien- me puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrio -bien ahora por favor abre la puerta - yo reí -si profesora- le abri la puerta y ella saco su carro - nos vemos- yo solo asenti cerré la puerta y fui corriendo a mi salón -pasaron las clases y ya era hora de salir, me fui en un taxi algo viejo y de mal aspecto no me importó solo quería llegar a mi trabajo pues mi mama me esperaba hay, cuando entre un frio me recorrió mi espalda -vamonos- dijo el del taxi con una sonrisa -vamonos- el señor se fue rápido lo mas rápido que pudo entonces paso tan rápido un camión perdió el control y se estampó contra el taxi yo iba a enfrente y un vidrio llegó a mi cara y la corto, uno de los fierros se enterró en mi pierna, senti dolor inmenso pero antes de perder el conocimiento una luz llegó y otra ves esa hermosa chica -ya es hora haru no queríamos que fuera asi pero no hubo de otra- estiro su mano y un recuerdo llego a mi antes de tomarla  
Flashback  
Tres años antes  
-haru...haruka vamos amor ya es hora de clases- me dijo yo suspiré feliz -si Michiru ya es hora-  
Continuara...


End file.
